Amistad?
by ManaMM
Summary: Este es el segundo fic que hice de KaixRei cuando hiba iniciando con esto del yaoi, asi que es bien shonen ai jeje advertidos estan xP Lo empese cuando faltaban pocos dias para navidad asi que por eso tiene ese comienzo tan navideño jeje


Todo comienza en Japón…

Todo comienza en Japón….

Una mañana de invierno, como cualquier otra para el Grandioso Kai Hiwatari, trataba de leer un libro, muy interesante cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar unos "horribles gritos" en la puerta de su casa.

--Alfonso!! – grito Hiwatari, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras por el pasillo un joven desesperado por llegar lo mas rápido posible a la presencia de su amo abrió la puerta de la inmensa habitación.

--Me llamaba señor?—dijo agitadamente.

--No hagas preguntas tontas,… corre a esos horribles monstruos que arruinan mi lectura con sus gritos!—

dijo con el mismo gesto de molestia el señor Hiwatari.

--Pero señor….están cantando villancicos-- decía Alfonso con tono de lastima --Además, son huérfanos—

--No me importa, que se larguen…-- dijo Kai fríamente tomando el libro entre sus manos.

--Si, señor—Alfonso cerro la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y les dijo a los niños que estaban parados en el pórtico. – lo siento, mi señor intenta leer, podrían retirarse por favor?—decía con calma y ternura al mismo tiempo.

--Claro señor—los niños sonrieron y se alejaron de ahí lentamente.

Alfonso serró la puerta y suspiró profundamente esa mansión ere fría y obscura como el dueño de esta, y por lo visto, no cambiaria nunca, ahora se estaba dando cuenta porque todos los sirvientes tarde o temprano abandonaban el lugar, pero que mas daba!, cuando no soportara mas se iría como los otros y entonces llegaría otro a ocupar su puesto.

Con estos pensamientos el joven se retiro a hacer lo que siempre hacía allí…prácticamente nada; el estaba solo para abrir la puerta y acudir cuando el amo le llamara.

En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo, para ser mas exactos en una hermosa mansión en Moscú, viven dos jóvenes, que a pesar de ser perseguidos por muchas jóvenes del lugar, ellos no parecían estar interesados en ninguna y las ignoraban completamente…. sus nombres Tala Ivanov y Bryan Kuznetzov.

En la sala de la mansión, que permanecía en penumbra, el joven Ivanov toma una tasa de té mientras mira hacia la nada sumido en sus pensamientos, una figura se acerca lentamente tras de el, coloca las manos en los hombros de el mientras grita fuertemente, haciendo que el otro gritara también.

--Ahh!! Eres un tonto!!—decía Tala parándose de golpe, ya que había derramado el té sobre si mismo.

Bryan solo se carcajeaba con las manos en su estomago. –El tonto eres tu, como puede ser que caigas en el mismo truco dos veces en un día?!—decía Bryan aún con una sonrisa.

--Eres desesperante….—decía Tala apretando el puño –Lo sabias?!--

--Si, ya lo sabia….-- después de un momento Bryan cambió su tono a total seriedad

-- estabas pensando en nuestra próxima visita, verdad?...—

--Si….ya quisiera estar ahí….—dijo Tala y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

--bueno….admito que yo también…—dijo Bryan y cruzó los brazos.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En el aeropuerto de Japón un joven chino, de nombre Rei Kon, acaba de llegar de un largo viaje; entre la multitud, busca con sus hermosos ojos ámbar a la persona que lo invitó a ese país, al no encontrarlo, suspira profundamente en señal de desaliento, talvez tendrá que caminar hasta la casa de su amigo y no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba parado.

--Rei!! Rei!! Aquí!!-- decía un joven yanqui mientras movía la mano con desesperación.

Rei caminó hacia el, ahora con una sonrisa –Max, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí…--

--Como podría abandonarte aquí?!-- decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida – ven, te llevaré a mi casa—

Rei solo camino tras de el, mas aliviado ahora…

--

Ya en la casa del joven Max Mizuhara …..

--Dime Rei, como te fue en este viaje?-- decía Max al abrir la puerta para entrar a la casa.

--Muy bien Max, e aprendido muchas cosas en Moscú, e incluso nuevas recetas de cocina-- decía Rei mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

--Me da mucho gusto por ti….pensé que no regresarías-- decía Max sentándose en la primera silla que encontró.

--Te prometí que vendría para navidad y yo nunca rompo una promesa y menos a un amigo—dijo Rei mas serio de lo normal.

--Lo siento Rei, no quise ofenderte—dijo Max disculpándose

--No te preocupes- Rei sonrió y en ese instante una mujer apareció en la habitación

--Rei!! que bueno que ya llegaste, mañana es un día muy importante…iremos a comprar los regalos de navidad!!—decía la mamá de Max emocionada

--Si!!—dijo Max saltando de gusto

Rei se acerca un poco a Max y le dice al oído –Porque tu Mamá esta tan contenta Max?

--Es una tradición familiar ir a comprar los regalos al mismo tiempo pero en diferente lugar—Max contesto del mismo modo

--Como?—dijo Rei desconcertado.

--Espera y lo sabrás todo mañana—dijo Max y sonrió ampliamente.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Hiwatari……

--Alfonso!!—dijo el joven Kai al bajar las enormes escaleras, con el seño fruncido, ya que le había hablado a su sirviente unas cinco veces y no aparecía

--Si, señor—el joven sirviente lucia tranquilo, talvez era porque no lo escuchó, o porque eran los primeros gritos de la mañana, ya que como bien sabia, a su amo le gustaba "la perfección" y siempre tenia que ser todo así…perfecto.

--Prepara el coche, voy a ir al centro—Kai al decir esto, entro en la sala, para esperar que todo estuviera listo mientras abrochaba una de sus mancuernillas.

Después de unos minutos Alfonso tocó la puerta de la sala – el coche esta listo señor—

--Ya era hora…-- fue lo único que contestó Hiwatari, salió del lugar y subió al auto.

--

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Max, la familia Mizuhara y el joven Kon se preparan para salir al centro.

--Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo!!—dice el papá de Max mientras observa su reloj con el seño fruncido

--Un momento, ya casi estoy lista!!—dice la mamá de Max al tiempo que peina su cabello.

Después de unos minutos de desesperación mutua todos se dirigían al centro, ya en el auto.

--Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer llegando—dijo la mamá de Max aun pintándose los labios y viéndose al espejo.

--No mamá, aun no se lo explicas a Rei….—dijo Max sonriendo

--Oh!, es sierto, disculpa, bueno, llegando al centro todos nos vamos a separar para comprar los regalos de todos y al final nos veremos en el punto de partida, entiendes Rei?—dijo Judy terminando con una sonrisa.

--Si, entiendo—Rei contesto del mismo modo

Al llegar al lugar tradicional para la familia Mizuhara, y separarse, Rei solo dio dos pasos, no sabia por donde podría empezar , camino un poco mas, observando diversas tiendas, hermosos aparadores, y los lindos adornos en ellas, vio a lo lejos una librería no muy grande, decidió entrar, después de todo, el estaba buscando un libro en especial desde hace tiempo, y pensó que el también necesitaba tener un regalo, así que entró y pregunto a un joven que atendía el lugar sobre el libro que buscaba.

--Claro, esta al final del pasillo—dijo el joven apuntando hacia el lugar

--Muchas gracias—dijo Rei y caminó hacia su destino.

Al llegar, observo el libro en el estante, era el ultimo que estaba ahí, estiro la mano para tomarlo…pero lo que tomo fue la mano de otra persona…y no cualquier persona, era la mano de Kai Hiwatari!!...nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos y el lo había tocado!!; aunque, eso a Rei no le importó, ya que no sabia nada sobre el.

Rei quitó su mano después de unos segundos rápidamente y volteo hacia la persona que había tomado el libro al mismo tiempo – lo siento…-- volteó hacia el y sonrió algo apenado

Kai solo lo vio unos instantes…a los ojos?!... si!! a los ojos!! Pero de una forma que te congelaría el corazón, así permanecieron un momento…después, Kai tomó el libro y se dirigió a la salida, como era el ultimo libro que quedaba, Rei no pudo llevarse otro simplemente, pero no se preocupo por eso tampoco, es mas, se le había olvidado porque estaba ahí, por alguna razón, sus pies se movieron sin siquiera pensarlo y lo siguió

--Disculpa, a ti también te gustan esas historias?—dijo Rei ahora a un lado del joven Hiwatari

--uhm—fue su única respuesta

Rei a esto solo volvió a sonreír y siguió diciendo – Yo pensaba que era el único en toda la ciudad…mi nombre es Rei…Rei Kon…y ..el tuyo?—se detuvo de repente, ya que Kai, también lo había hecho

Kai lo observo otra vez, con la misma mirada, pero Rei no se inmutó, seguía ahí, parado a su lado, esperando una respuesta.

--…….Kai Hiwatari – dijo y volteo hacia otro lado, aunque lo seguía viendo de reojo

-- Mucho gusto Kai—dijo Rei y sonrió de una forma tierna como siempre lo hacia, Kai lo veía sonreír, la verdad nunca había visto a alguien sonreír de ese modo, y le gusto esa forma de sonreír, pero aún así no contestaría, y así lo hizo, no le contesto.

--Espero nos encontremos en otra ocasión—dijo Rei y le ofreció su mano en forma de saludo y despedida.

Kai lo observo unos momentos y por alguna razón, que ni el mismo entendía, le dio la mano –si…..—dijo tan bajo que solo pudo escucharlo levemente.

Kai se alejo lentamente y desapareció entre la multitud, Rei seguía parado en ese mismo lugar, y sonrió, estaba seguro de que había conseguido un muy buen regalo para si mismo esta navidad, un amigo.

Camino de regreso a dentro de la librería, preguntó pero ya no tenían mas libros, ni siquiera en la bodega, resignado, salio del local y siguió observando, talvez encontraría el regalo perfecto para Max, vio una tienda que le paresia tenia lo que buscaba, y no estaba equivocado, así que entro, compro lo que buscaba y salió, aún le faltaban los regalos de los padres de Max; así que fue a otra tienda y compro un estuche de maquillaje, camino unos pasos y volteó a un aparador…a pesar de que seguía moviéndose, en el, se exhibían cientos de muñecos de peluche de distintas formas y tamaños; estaba un hermoso fénix con las alas extendidas y de un color rojo brillante, al lado de un tigre blanco, de bellos ojos amarillos, y este ultimo, llamaba su atención…pero, ir viendo a otro lugar mientras caminas no es buena idea..así que el pobre de Rei chocó y por asares del destino….era de nuevo, Kai Hiwatari, suerte que Kai se para muy firmemente, así que Rei no logró tumbarlo al piso, pero Rei si cayó.

El joven Hiwatari volteó a ver quien era el tonto "que no se fija por donde camina" pero al percatarse de que era …el mismo tonto de la librería, solo suspiró profundamente con resignación y…por primera vez fue el primero en hablar sin tener que hacerlo realmente.

--Estas bien?—dijo Kai sin cambiar su tono frío y le dio la mano para que se levantara

–Fíjate por donde caminas--

Rei volteó hacia arriba y lo reconoció al instante, como no?, si casi lo acababa de ver hace un rato?

--Si, lo siento mucho Kai—tomó la mano de este se levantó y se inclino en forma de disculpa.

-- uhn—y dicho esto, Kai siguió observando el aparador…le encantaba ese fénix, era tan….perfecto, sabia que si quería podía entrar y comprarlo, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar la puerta, entonces Rei lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

--Te gusta alguno?... sabes, yo estaba viendo ese tigre, me encanta, cual te gusta a ti?—dijo haciendo platica.

Kai solo señaló el fénix sin decir nada.

Rei volteó hacia el lugar que señalaba – si, también es muy hermoso-- dijo Rei y le sonrió – y……a donde te diriges?, talvez vallamos al mismo lugar—siguió diciendo

El joven Hiwatari ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía ignorarlo como lo hacia con los demás, así que le contestó – Iré a comprarle algo a mi abuelo—dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

--Yo necesito algo para el papá de un amigo, puedo acompañarte?—talvez de esta forma encontraría el regalo perfecto mas pronto, no correría el riesgo de perderse, ni de chocar de nuevo con su ahora amigo.

Kai solo se volteo y camino lentamente unos pasos, Rei lo observo después de una distancia no muy larga, entonces Kai, se detuvo y dijo –vienes?—Rei se sorprendió un poco, ya que pensó que lo había ignorado

--Claro—contesto entusiasmadamente y corrió asta darle alcance.

Rei le trato de hacer platica a Kai durante todo el camino a la tienda y a todo lo que el decía Kai solo contestaba lo necesario y sin explicaciones.

Minutos después, llegaron a una enorme tienda departamental, que tenia muchas, muchas cosas, Kai y Rei entraron en ella por la gran puerta principal, Rei estaba muy asombrado, nunca había entrado a un lugar así…y no lo disimulaba ni un poco.

--Que pasa?—dijo Kai volteando a ver a su acompañante.

--Es solo que…nunca había estado en un lugar así—dijo sonriendo un poco apenado.

--Ven—dijo Kai y caminaron asta un departamento de ropa.

Rei solo seguía observando todo lo que había, entonces Kai se detuvo frente a unas gabardinas negras.

--….le llevare esto a mi abuelo—dijo en voz baja tomando una gabardina.

Rei lo estaba viendo y se atrevió a comentar –No crees que deberías comprarle algo mas colorido? así se sentirá mejor…--

Alo que Kai volteó repentinamente hacia el –mi abuelo, con algo colorido?!—observo a Rei otro momento seriamente y…. comenzó a reírse como hace mucho no lo hacia, se calmo y le dijo a Rei mas tranquilo

-- No, mejor le llevo esto…-- y se llevó la gabardina.

Rei se desconcertó al principio, pero al ver que reía felizmente solo sonrió.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era conseguir el regalo del papá de Max, buscaron en varios departamentos y no lo encontraba, ya que Rei no se decidía por uno, asta que después de un rato se decidió por una caja de herramientas, pero al ver el precio se desilusiono, era mucho mas de lo que el tenia.

--Tendré que buscar otra cosa—dijo decepcionado.

--Te prestaré algo de dinero—dijo Kai al comprender porque lo decía, y antes de que Rei dijera algo

el prosiguió –después me lo pagas—y sin decir mas tomó las herramientas y se las llevó para pagarlas.

Rei vio a Kai alejarse, que podía hacer?, talvez se molestaría si le decía que no, además esa era una oportunidad para poder volver a ver a su "nuevo amigo".

En ese momento. sintió que alguien lo jalaba de los pantalones, volteó hacia abajo y se encontró con una bella mirada azul, de una pequeña niña, al verla, Rei sonrió…como era su costumbre –Se te ofrece algo?—le dijo

--Podría bajarme ese conejito de peluche por favor?—le dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

--Claro—dijo Rei y le entregó el juguete – aquí tienes—le acaricio el cabello a la pequeña.

En ese momento, Kai regresó donde estaba Rei y vio lo que estaba haciendo.

--Se ve que te gustan los niños…-- le dijo Kai acercándose un poco mas.

--Bueno…si, sabes…es que yo soy huérfano, mis padres murieron cuando tenia tres años, y viví por mucho tiempo en un orfanato en china, cuando crecí los seguí visitando, y los niños de ahí eran mis amigos—termino sonriendo nuevamente, pero sus ojos no reflejaban la alegría de antes, sino una profunda tristeza, de lo cual, Kai se percato y le preocupaba….no sabia como, pero no le gustaba ver a Rei ponerse de ese modo, pero como era su costumbre, no tubo comentario alguno.

--Y por eso, uno de mis sueños es ser papá—dijo Rei para que no hubiera tanto silencio.

--No seria una pesadilla?...—dijo Kai en voz baja, a lo que Rei respondió riéndose un poco.

Caminaron dirigiéndose al lugar donde se habían encontrado, para que Rei no terminara perdiéndose, al llegar , Rei volvió a romper el silencio – Oye…bueno, me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo, el organizó una fiesta esta navidad y…estaba pensando si te gustaría venir…-- rogó para si mismo que respondiera, era todo lo que pedía.

-- donde es?—le dijo Kai viendo hacia enfrente

-- Mira, traigo la dirección—Rei saco un papelito de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Kai

Kai guardo la dirección volteó a ver a Rei y le dijo –Nos veremos—no perdió mas tiempo y se fue caminando lentamente.

Rei sonrió y al voltear se dio cuenta que estaba frente al aparador de nuevo, entonces, metió la mano en su bolsillo de nuevo contó el dinero que tenia y volvió a sonreír, esta vez sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer con el, así que entró a la tienda y compro el fénix, salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que se hacia tarde y todavía no terminaba de comprar todo.

Llego justo a tiempo, un poco más y todos lo reportaban como perdido, incluso Max ya había comenzado a llorar, el único que conservo la calma fue el papá del mismo que se sentó a comerse un algodón de azúcar.

El joven Kai estaba algo confundido, de todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera quería pensar muy bien en eso; pero recordó que había sido invitado a una fiesta, y el sabia muy bien que se iban a intercambiar regalos, al ir pensando en eso, regreso a donde había empezado…frente al aparador de aquella tienda, volteo hacia el y lo primero que vio fue al tigre blanco, pero al buscar lo que tanto le gustaba no lo encontró, de pronto volvió a recordar la fiesta…entonces entro a la tienda, y aunque todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, el solo los ignoró y compro el tigre blanco, también salio de ahí muy rápido…quien diría que un Hiwatari entro en una tienda así, y menos que fue por un regalo para otra persona, y una persona que acababa de conocer.

--

En el aeropuerto de Rusia los jóvenes Tala y Bryan se disponen a abordar un avión, que por supuesto tenia como destino Japón.

Ya en el avión, se sentaron uno al lado de otro, al mismo tiempo, Tala cruzó los brazos y Bryan cruzó las piernas

--Por fin…vamos hacia Japón—dijo Tala en voz perfectamente audible.

--Y que lo digas—contestó Bryan volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

En ese instante una aeromoza se acercó a ellos, era muy joven y estaba nerviosa, ya que era su primer día de trabajo.--Hola…este….pues…les puedo servir de algo?—

Bryan volteó hacia ella, la vio de arriba abajo y le dijo –mmm…. No, tú no nos sirves, pero tráenos algo de comer—

Tala vio a Bryan y movió la cabeza en señal de disgusto, como podía salir con ese tipo de comentarios?...solo el lo sabia.

Ella solo sacó de su bolsillo con la mano temblorosa una libreta y un lápiz y se dispuso a anotar.

-- Quiero, una rebanada de pizza, una hamburguesa doble, con queso y papas…que sean dos, una ensalada y un refresco Light porque estoy a dieta—dijo Bryan muy serio.

--eso es estar a dieta?—dijo Tala viéndolo sorprendido

--si..—le contesto a Tala y de nuevo se dirigió a ella.

-- y a Tala…tráele un pedazo de pizza…que sean dos—pero antes de que Bryan pudiera terminar

--NO—interrumpió Tala – yo solo quiero agua mineral…yo SI estoy a dieta—le dijo dándole un muy buen énfasis a la palabra si.

--Como quiera tráelas, me las comeré yo – al decir esto volteó hacia Tala y le guiño un ojo. Tala se sonrojo un poco pero lo disimuló muy bien.

--Ahora se los traigo—dijo la aeromoza y se marcho rápidamente.

Después de que se quedaron solos un rato y que Tala estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Bryan lo interrumpió

--Solo espero que esa tonta no derrame mí comida…--

A lo que Tala solo respondió con un – mj...—y se sonrió.

--En la casa de el joven Max…de nuevo—

Max y Rei estaban en la cocina lavando los platos, en un silencio…muy incomodo por cierto, pero después de unos segundos mas, Rei se decidió a hablarle a su amigo, bajando la mirada

--Max….quería decirte algo….—

--Que pasa?—le dijo Max, y algo preocupado, ya que le extrañaba la actitud de su amigo

--Yo….invite a alguien mas para navidad… perdóname—le dijo Rei con un tono de arrepentimiento…

Max se rió después de escucharlo, ya que por un momento había pensado un sinfín de cosas, que llevaban a tragedia.

--Que es tan gracioso?—pregunto Rei olvidando su arrepentimiento con un gesto de molestia

--Nada, es solo que me asustaste…pensé que era algo mas grabe, no te preocupes, yo también invité a alguien mas…-- Le dijo Max aun sonriendo

--Enserio no te molesta?—dijo Rei aun extrañado

--No, para nada—le contesto Max y volvió a sonreír

-- y… a quien invitaste?—pregunto Rei ahora sonriendo

--Es un amigo, te lo presentare cuando llegue, es mas…llega hoy—dijo Max emocionado y termino con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe, mostrando a un joven que se veía muy inquieto, que gritaba muy feliz.

--HOLAAAA!!—dijo abriendo los brazos el recién llegado—Ya llegó por quien lloraban, no se preocupen ya estoy aquí!!—continuó

Max y Rei se asomaron a la sala al escuchar tanto alboroto, Max al observar al joven, que efectivamente era su amigo, corrió hacia donde el estaba y lo abrazo muy fuerte. -- Tyson!!—exclamo Max muy contento su nombre.

--Hola Maxie, pensé que no llegaría a la hora—comento preocupado Tyson

-- A la hora?—dijo Max sin entenderle ninguna palabra

-- De comer, me muero de hambre!!—Exclamo Tyson, como si de verdad no aguantara más

-- Nunca cambias… te presentare un amigo… es un gran cocinero, se llama Rei Kon—dijo Max, presentándole a Rei, quien se inclino un poco como reverencia.

-- Mucho gusto Rei, mi nombre es Tyson Kinomiya-- dijo con el mismo gesto

-- Max me estaba hablando de ti…-- le dijo Rei sonriendo a Kinomiya

--Así?, espero que cosas buenas, saben, muero de hambre, no hay nada que comer?—pregunto de nuevo Tyson

-- Podría cocinar algo si quieres—dijo Rei compadeciéndose del pobre

--Oh! Gracias!! Tu si eres un gran amigo!!—decía Tyson mientras lloraba de alegría, claro que… exageradamente.

-- Es que aun no te conoce Tyson—dijo Max riéndose

--Que tratas de insinuar?!—dijo Tyson fingiendo molestia

--yo?...nada— Le contesto Max, como si Tyson estuviera loco

Otra vez en el avión, todos los pasajeros descansan en sus asientos, en un profundo sueño, todos…menos uno, sus ojos azules se clavan en el asiento de enfrente, un movimiento lento de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamientos repentinamente, ya que ahora lo esta abrazando, Tala se sorprendió mucho, Bryan nunca había hecho algo así, volteo a verlo, y sonrió, nunca había visto a Bryan tan detenidamente.

Pero como Bryan es muy bueno para perturbarlo, cada que esta pensando en algo tan importante como sus sentimientos… entre sueños, dijo una palabra, un nombre para ser exactos, que salio como un suspiro lleno de sentimientos y que …era su nombre… Tala….

Miles de sensaciones y pensamientos pasaron por su mente, no supo como reaccionar al escuchar aquello, se levanto despacio para no despertarlo y se dirigió al único lugar en el que estaría solo…el baño… se encerró y trato de olvidarlo todo, ya que por fin se dirigía a Japón, y eso era lo mas importante en ese momento para el, ya que por fin, aclararía muy bien, lo que sentía y pensaba.

Esa misma tarde era la fiesta, y la hora ya había llegado, en la casa de Max ya todo estaba listo, los adornos, la música y sobre todo lo mas importante para Tyson… la comida.

Por su parte, Kai se arregló, se puso una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una chamarra de piel del mismo color que tenia guardada; tomó el regalo, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a llamar a Alfonso

--Alfonso……Alfonso!!—Aunque el joven Hiwatari trató de no gritar al principio, recordó que su sirviente nunca llegaba a la primera.

Se escucho como alguien corría como desesperado por la casa, era Alfonso, lógicamente, que como siempre llegaba tarde cuando lo llamaban.

--Señor – fue lo único que dijo a su presencia.

Kai suspiró profundamente, ya solo tenia que soportarlo ese y otro día mas y por fin se desharía de el.

--Ve, prepara el auto y dile al chofer que me lleve a esta dirección—le entregó el papel que le había dado Rei y camino a su despacho para esperar.

Continuaré?

Solo si me lo piden mucho mucho, ya que lo empese hace demaciado tiempo atras


End file.
